gemini
by miniReeto
Summary: Ada yang ingin kukatakan, hyung. [a Saeyoung/Saeran fic] Please enjoy reading xD


**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _Choi Saeyoung/Choi Saeran_

 _Drama/Family_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

 _ **– gemini –**_

Sebenarnya, Saeran sudah kehilangan hitungan hari. Ia tahu ia sudah dibuang oleh dunia, menjadi seseorang yang tidak diharapkan eksistensinya, jauh sebelum dirinya membuka mata untuk pertama kali. Kalau bisa, Saeran ingin kembali tidur saja–kembali ke masa dimana ia masih tidak tahu apapun, tidak mengenal siapapun, kembali ke alam dimana tidak ada yang namanya 'ibu'. Begitu pun 'ayah'.

Saat pemikiran itu terlintas dalam kepalanya, ia tengah mendongak, menerawang ke balik jendela kamarnya yang sempit dan pengap–dengan bayangan tangan ibu yang sedang mengacungkan sapu sebagai penghias latar sore hari yang indah seperti biasa. Bulir-bulir hangat terus saja berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang sudah terlanjur lengket oleh debu dan keringat meskipun ia tidak menghendakinya. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri, menyumpahi betapa tidak elit dirinya sehingga bisa-bisanya terjerumus di dalam drama kehidupan yang diciptakan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Ia merasa seperti diperlakukan bak boneka usang yang 'dibuang sayang'–memang begitulah adanya.

Di saat wanita itu pergi, Saeran pun bernapas lega tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi–salahkan jiwanya yang terjebak di dalam raga yang lemah. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat ada orang dermawan yang mampu mengenyahkan iblis berwujud wanita itu dari permukaan bumi–ia ingin ibunya menghilang, atau, kalau tidak, dirinya saja yang menghilang.

Meskipun begitu, ia tidak jarang merenungi pemikirannya. Ia ingin menghilang, sungguh, tapi juga tidak ingin. Ada sosok yang tidak ingin dilewatkannya di dalam kesehariannya. Saeran selalu membayangkan sosok itu yang akan muncul dari balik pintu, berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dengan mendekap sebongkah roti gandum untuk dimakan berdua. Tergugah oleh cerita-ceritanya mengenai sisi lain dunia, sesekali menyelinap keluar untuk membeli es krim yang uangnya didapat entah darimana, kemudian saling mengaitkan jari kelingking–berjanji untuk selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Saeyoung–satu-satunya hal yang ia punya di dalam hidupnya yang tak ubahnya kegagalan, hanya Saeyoung seorang.

Sebenarnya, Saeran sudah kehilangan hitungan hari. Namun, ia selalu ingat hari ulang tahun Saeyoung. Ia tahu, hari ini Saeyoung berulangtahun. Dan sampai hari ini berakhir, Saeyoung masih tidak kunjung menampakkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saeran tahu, hari ini pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap saja bingung bagaimana untuk bersikap.

Di hadapannya kali ini, sosok Saeyoung yang dirindukannya hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya telah ia temukan. Tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang merona bahagia, Saeyoung kembali ke aktivitas lamanya: berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Saeran dengan mendekap sebongkah rot–bukan, sebuah kue tart yang terlihat lezat dengan sejumlah lilin-lilin kecil tertancap kokoh di atasnya.

Saeran ingin sekali berteriak senang (di dalam hati) menyambut kue itu–kalau saja Saeyoung tidak tersandung sesuatu sehingga membuat kue itu meluncur mulus dan berakhir mencium telak wajahnya.

"Oh, _my baby_ Saeran!" teriak Saeyoung hiperbolis seraya cepat-cepat bangkit.

–Dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Saeran tidak merindukan makhluk tengil berkepala merah satu itu _sama sekali_.

Siku-siku kesal mendadak muncul pada urat leher, Saeran mengenyahkan kue yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan satu hentakan cepat–meskipun tidak bisa menyingkirkan sebagian krim yang kini belepotan di wajahnya. Apa yang tersaji di hadapannya setelah itu hanyalah raut wajah Saeyoung yang termehek-mehek minta pengampunan–sungguh, Saeran berharap manusia alay ini bukan saudara yang mewarnai hari kanak-kanaknya dulu.

"Saeran, _bianhae yo_ ~! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja..."

"Mati saja sana, kacamata alay!" Saeran menjawab ketus sembari memalingkan wajah.

Saeyoung tentu saja kaget setengah mati. Hatinya yang rapuh pun bak teriris-iris perkataan tajam dari Saeran. Ia merasa Saeran tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai saudara–dosa masa lalu yang pernah ia perbuat tentu saja tidak akan pernah hilang dari benak Saeran.

"Saeran..." Saeyoung hanya bisa merapalkan nama saudara yang amat ia sayangi itu dalam penyesalan.

Ah, tentu saja ini terlalu berat–padahal Saeran telah memantapkan hati untuk tidak memperlakukan Saeyoung sebagaimana 'manusia' ketika nanti diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, namun bola mata Saeyoung yang mulai berkaca-kaca sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan kesal. Saat ini ia menyadari bahwa alam bawah sadarnya tidak membiarkannya berlaku demikian–terbukti ketika beberapa pekan lalu ia pada akhirnya menerima ajakan Saeyoung untuk kembali tinggal bersama meskipun mulutnya sampai muncrat-muncrat berkata bahwa ia membenci pemuda yang berwajah sama dengan dirinya itu.

Pada akhirnya, Saeran memang tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan benci mengontrol dirinya.

Saeran kemudian berjongkok, menyejajarkan diri dengan Saeyoung yang terduduk lesu. "Sudahlah, kau ini memang bodoh, _hyung_ ," ujarnya dengan susah payah menekan getaran nada agar tidak terdengar Saeyoung.

Saeyoung mendongak–Saeran mendadak ilfil ketika melihat ingus Saeyoung yang menetes kemana-mana.

"Maafkan aku, Saeran..." ucapnya lagi, mendekap saudara yang dulu ia perjuangkan, melepas rindu yang masih tersisa.

Sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum kecil di balik punggung penyelamat masa kecilnya. Pelan-pelan membalas dekapan Saeyoung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_."

Ingus Saeyoung semakin membanjir. "Selamat ulang tahun, Saeran... Maafkan aku, sekali lagi."

Bibir Saeran tersungging semakin lebar. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Sebenarnya, Saeran sudah kehilangan hitungan hari. Perihal sudah berapa kali hari ulang tahun Saeyoung yang terlewat sia-sia. Karenanya, tahun ini Saeran sangat bersyukur–ia dapat mewujudkan salah satu keinginan besarnya yang sudah terpendam sangat lama: mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Saeyoung- _hyung_ -nya.

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

It's our Choi's day haha! xD /tebarconfetti /tebarbunga /tebarduit /dilarangnyampahthor

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Saeyoung dan Saeran, semoga kalian jadi twincest /gagitu

Fic ini kubuat semata-mata karena kecintaanku pada duo bersaudara ini, semoga readers suka hehe :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Epilog!]**

"Saeran," panggil Saeyoung tiba-tiba.

Yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, acuh tak acuh. Ia tampak masih sibuk mengunyah potongan kue tart dengan tekun–saking sukanya ia terhadap makanan manis, pipinya sampai menggelembung.

"Makanmu tidak rapi, wajahmu pun masih belepotan krim," lanjut Saeyoung sembari menghampiri adik kembarnya itu. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan gelagat aneh.

Saeran sudah bersiaga untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk menghadapi makhluk ajaib bertingkah sok perhatian itu. "Lantas?" jawabnya waspada.

"Boleh kumakan itu...?" jawab Saeyoung, telunjuknya teracung pada Saeran.

Saeran jelas tidak mengerti. "Kue?"

"Bukan, tapi kau. Bagiku kau terlihat seperti kue ulang tahun. Tinggal tancapkan lilin dan–"

Belum sempat Saeyoung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah kaleng dokter kertas yang masih belum dibuka menghantam pelipisnya–cukup untuk membuat sang kakak terhuyung lantas jatuh berdebam di ubin dengan sangat tidak elit. Pingsan seketika.

Urat leher Saeran mungkin kini sudah putus. Hatinya tak henti-henti menyumpah-serapah.

 _Mati saja sana, dedemit idiot mesum berkacamata alay._


End file.
